When a user accesses the Internet and conducts a search, the search results are typically presented as a plurality of textual descriptions arranged as a column in list form. Often, the user wishes to obtain more information about a particular web site retrieved in the search, beyond the brief description provided in such a column of results. The additional information desired may be available only in the home page of the web site of interest.
To access the home page information, the user may take the extra step of connecting to the home page by selecting and “clicking” on the appropriate hyperlink in the list of search results. If the information so obtained is not satisfactory, the user may need to return to the descriptions in the search results, and select another hyperlink to view another home page. This process may be repeated a number of times before the user has obtained the sought for information.
It can be further appreciated that only a select few search result “hits” appear in the user column of listing descriptions at any one time. If the user wishes to view succeeding or preceding search results in another column, it may be necessary to navigate forward or backward from the current search results page being presented on the user display device.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved method and system for displaying content on a display of an electronic device.